voice in the night
by maiyuko-kun
Summary: sasuke gets taken out of the final fight with itachi
1. Chapter 1

**The Voice Inside**

**Chapter 1**

**The Dream**

His dreams had been the same since that person had left him with nothing but hate and what seemed an empty soul. But last night had been different the person he hated and feared wasn't the only person who appeared. In this dream he had killed him and this woman had watched passively through the whole ordeal. Her eyes struck a nerve in him in a place that he thought had died in the darkness.

**He had seen her eyes cold unfeeling and that's the last he remembered. He couldn't even remember the dead mutilated body….**_**in her eyes blue as life.**_

Sasuke awoke to see the same image that never left his mind.

"Itachi" he whispered almost inaudibly as he raised his head to view his strange surroundings. His movements were slow as he sat up to a empty room with but a bed and him self realizing that his katana as well as most of his clothing were missing.

"He's awake…you should go. He won't be easy to deal with after this." A mans voice said bluntly. No reply was made as Sasuke listened to the second person leave as he activated the Sharingan.

_Just someone to deal with_

The man moved towards the door to enter the room. Sasuke was at the door before it opened genjutsu ready for the person on the other side. He saw the shadow on the other side before the door swung wide open with no one was on the other side.

_Behind you…teme_

His mind screamed as he turned to avoid a kunai to the ribs and failed.

_What's going on …why am I being so slow!?_

"Do you realize what she's done to you now?" the young mans voice came just as sasuke turned to face him again.

Sasuke stared into grey eyes, then before activating Chidori was blown back by a red flash which sent him flying in to the wall. His body crumbling on the ground out of exhaustion and utter surprise _he couldn't move… why couldn't he move?!?_

"She's weakened you so much…can't you feel it hinder you?" the voice came soft yet so strong and distant.

_She...who the girl from the dream? That wasn't a dream…Itachi's dead? Her eyes…what color were they? Kami…_

"Ah so you remember her? That's interesting she usually doesn't let people remember her." The red haired man said as he walked over and sat on the bed.

"She must really like you…ne?" he stated plainly as he blew back the bangs in his feminine face.

_He knows her…_

"you know her_?" he said as he got up weakly to his feet holding the wall._

"Ah?...yes" he stated briefly as he got up from the bed and went to Sasuke's side.

"Oh! Where are my manners…my name is Ryuku" he said patting Sasuke on the back managing to almost nock him to the ground.

"Why am I here?" said Sasuke in a rather shaky voice although he was quite calm.

"Ow well we…or should I say she.. umm…found you in the woods near a family's shrine… hidden leaf village…I think? She said you were standing over a dieing man about to finish him off…" Ryuku said walking towards the door.

_Not a dream then…_

"That wasn't my question…" Sasuke said rather bluntly.

"wweeellll the only explanation I can offer is that she took a sudden interest in you.... She kills most of the people she brings home and in that I'm not sure why for that women is a strange creature in her own right. She scares even me. Be warned kid she kills most of the people she brings home ." Ryuku said not minding Sasuke's tone as he slowly opened the door to leave.

"What's her name?" Sasuke asked in a whisper.

"Ah…her name is Yoshida Amaya…you were drenched in blood when you got here. your katana is with me Uchiha: Your clothes have been cleaned and are on the bed" Ryuku said as he closed the door.

…_why did she stop me? Did she see our similarities and assume us to be family? Teme…family…_

Sasuke crawled to the bed near the far wall pulled the covers over him self and slept for reasons he didn't know.

-------

"He isn't going to sleep soundly" Amaya said with a scowl after Ryuku closed the door to Sasuke room.

"You really did a number on him….my attack wouldn't even have fazed him other wise……" Ryuku said as he turned to look at the sixteen year old standing in front of him. "It blew him clear to the wall!" he added with an amused chuckle.

"I didn't…" she took a deep sigh. "He looked into my eyes and I freaked out…his eyes scare me. And anyway you put it he would have killed the man and me…so I made him sleep." Tanya said in a low voice. _He had so much anger_. She thought to her self.

"i'm shocked that he isn't dead, the way you drained him". Ryuku said.

Amaya flinched "like I said... his eyes scare me"

"Have you contacted his village?" Ryuku questioned.

"No". She said

"hmm...he's your new chew toy then".Ryuku said. His comments always sounded more like questions when he was in this mood.

" Why did you tell him that I kill most of the people I bring home?"she asked.

Ryuku turned and grinned at her before walking away."I see no reason that boy shouldn't fear you ahead of time".

And he was right, though Amaya would never admit it to him. If Sasuke feared her than it would be the same as all the rest of the people she came across. Run flee die. They all died in the end, no love spent on monsters even a nice one.


	2. Chapter 2

**A voice in the Darkness**

**Chapter 2**

**Ghosts **

Thats what his past was. Nothing but ghosts and nothing to go back to. Sasuke opened his eyes to a white room. Looking around he found that his first estimates of the room was wrong. On the opposite side of the room from the door was a door way leading to a shower a sink and a toilet.

_No mirror and no door_ he thought.

_Hmm must have been out for a while_.

The last thing he remembered was that weird guy. Kicking his ass and leaving him against the wall to crawl back to the bed.

_Ryuku? Was that his name? That sounds right_.

"G-good morning" said a small voice.

Sauske sat up_ teme bad idea _he winced hitting the bed again. His back and ribs had most certainly found a wall and a kunai.

_I'm not bleeding or dead...hmm _

he sat up the rest of the way slower finding that the voice belonged to a boy. He was what? Maybe 10? the boy was crouched in a corner near the door like a scared rabbit.

"And you are?" sasuke said activating his sharingan.

"h-here to take care of you" the boy said.

"hnnn" sasuke grunted. The boy wasn't fake or attacking him..._joy _

"m-m-my name is Huyu"the boy said.

Sasuke just stared at the boy... he seemed oddly familiar like a certain Hyuga... what was the girls name? Ah Hinata ...right

"Are you h-hungry?" huyu asked. Shrinking farther into the corner ans he watched Sasuke stand and stretch.

"Are you going to poison me" sasuke said. Sarcasm thick in his voice.

"Why does everyone say that?" Huyu said looking down at his hands smiling slightly.

_Hmm I wonder why that would be? _"stand up". Sasuke said coming around the edge of the bed to look at the boy.

Huyu stood quickly wide eyed and shaking with fear...or maybe cold.

_Both..._ Sasuke thought.

Huyu was a thin boy, under fed it looked like. Long black messy hair down almost past his sholders, like a long version of what naruto's might look like... Sasuke mentally cringed at the thought of the life he once had.

"Stop cowering against the wall" sasuke said.

The boy practicly jumped forward."gomen"he said with his head down.

"your not a chakra user" Sasuke noted.

"n-no I was never a-aloud to study it."Huyu said meekly.

_The boys a slave, he even has a slaves mark._ Looking at the back of the boys neck he saw the brand given to the kids to young to wear shackles.

"How long have you been a slave?" Sasuke asked.

The boy automaticly straitened his back and turned to look at Sasuke in the eye. "I'm not!!"Huyu said in a strong voice."She saved me!!!....from everything..."

_Ah found a nerve _Sasuke smirked as he watched the boy stalk back to the corner with a glare.

"Fine starve then...at least one of up will get pancakes"Huyu grumbled.

"HAHAHAHA!!" _pancakes?!? now thats what I call poison._ Sasuke thought headed for the shower on the opposite side of the room.

-------

_Same red eyes....but not the same anger..._

"these boys are brother aren't they_" _Amaya said. Standing over the taller older man she noticed just how many similarities the two of them really had. The same hair same tired bags under there eyes, same power threw pain.

"Oh yes brothers indeed....but at this rate this will never wake up to my world class pancakes!!!" Ryuku said dismayed at the prospect of more wasted food.

"I really do hope these guys aren't like you..." _you never eat enough._ He finished silently.

"Speaking of my eating habits" Amaya turned to look at the man. "Has Huyu eaten?"

"If it were any one else but that kid they would have died being sent in that room."Ryuku stated.

" good thing he's not any boy then."

"mmmm right...Well he's talking to me threw the door."Ryuku said exasperated now. "And says that he won't come out while the other one is still awake."

"I don't blame him the younger one has been a rouge for a while now." Amaya said turning back to the bruised man on the bed. She had healed most of what was needed the night she brought them home, but she figured he could deal with the sore spots.

"He talks in his sleep too."Ryuku noted.

"what does he say?" Amaya said turning twards the door were Ryuku stood.

"Otou-san and Itachi mostly."

--------

**maiyuko-kun here,**

**sorry about this crappy chapter it will get better have no fear.**

**Read and review for me and i'd love you.....if you flame me it better be damn good**

**3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A voice in the Darkness**

**Chapter 3**

The woods are what she missed the most, the tall old trees. They were so close together that it always felt like midnight at noon. The memory of grass and the feeling of what it was like to be happy filled her now. No pain and no knowledge of the bloody bodies that consumed her life after that day.

"_Otou-san?_" she remembered the smiles she dawned when he was around. Daddy's little girl ...always.

Walking farther the smell of smoke caught her attention

_what would be burning this deep in the forest.?_

_Flesh..._something told her...._burning flesh_

"_Otou-san?!_" she felt the fear coming on now. _But wasn't that the point in this dream_? To remember what it was like to have true fear. She had never had a thought of fear before that day that she turned ten.

_The woods aren't peaceful any more._ She thought._ its too dark._

_------- _

An over whelming sense of peace. When was the last time he had felt that? Was there ever such a thing as peace in the world he knew?

"Otou-san?" A girl said. He saw that she couldn't be more then ten. Happy smile, blue eyes and long brown hair. _The type that had never seen pain h_e thought.

The girl had love for this place he could feel it. Though he had never seen this place himself he felt totally at home in the dark woods on a fall afternoon.

_How odd_ he thought. _I never felt at home even before I destroyed it. _

The girl kept walking, and the dream turned into something more repetitive them imagined.

_Burning flesh_ oh how well he knew that smell as he took the sent in deeper._ Don't fear whats dead_ his mind chanted. _What doesn't think move or feel can't hurt you_, _not entirely_ true he knew all to well.

"Otou-san?!" her voice and breathing getting more sharp with every step.

In the dream he fallowed the girl until he could see flames and the sent grew stronger and the girl became quiet. He could see for men now and knew that they shouldn't be anywhere near these woods. The men were ANBU he knew by the mask's they wore and the way they dressed, but he didn't recognize any of them. He was thankful for that. Taking comfort in it, as if he knew it may just be a dream and not a memory.

As he turned his attention back to the girl he felt her fear rise to such a point that it came off her in waves. For some reason he couldn't tell what had caught her off guard and scared her. This all seemed so familiar some how so what was she afraid of?

The fear mixed with grief and thats when he understood. The burning flesh was that of her fathers, and the men had most likely killed him for getting in the way of something. For a moment he stuggled against the dream, he didn't want to see the same fear and pain that he himself had caused once.

He knew it was wrong for this girl to see any of this, and he knew she was different from him. This girl hadn't grown up in a world of fear, hate, and war.

_She doesn't deserve this_ but neither had sasuke.

_ah the orders we choose to carry out_ he thought.

He didn't want to look back at the girl and her new found agony but something had managed to catch his attention. He turned to see what had caught him and found that the seen had paused. The men had found the girl and were struggling with her, the sound is what was missing. _Nothing moved _not even the leaves. Looking closer he saw that she was crying tears of blood, but that didn't explain why things had stopped.

It wasn't just part of the dream he could_ feel_ that. Something was wrong.

Then when he looked back at the men blood was running every were, he even felt it running down his face. The men were dead before they hit the ground and the girl was _still and crying._

-------

and thats when he woke up to....

"AH HAHAHAHA" a mans voice right next to him.

_Hmmm can't move...._

" I can slap you and you won't wake up and all it really took was one of her night mares to wake you?" the man said it pure joy and amusement.

"It seemed more of a memory to me" Itachi said wishing he could get the sweat of his face. It felt to much like _blood_.

" I don't think it really matters to her witch it is, she hates them all the same." he said in a cheerful voice.

" So the girl is real" he said out loud. _Someone actuilly put her threw that pain_ he thought.

" Oh yes she's more than real, and if your awake than that means she is awake" he said his excitement growing.

"And that means!.." more enthusiasm. "That she will need my world famous pancakes to maker her feel all better!!! "

"...." Itachi said watching the strange man dance out of the room.

--------

yeah ok so..... i had a bit of a block. and i would have posted sooner if it weren't for my dread of typing....yup thats what i said

sooooo please read and review

thx


End file.
